Stupid Second Grader Smiles
by warmpissbaby
Summary: Gino just wants Anya to smile, and he's willing to take risks to get her to.


_It seemed like just yesterday that Lelouch had been killed. With the former Black Knight CEO and feared emperor gone, for once, there was peace in the world. No conflict, no fights._

_What I'm trying to get at is, as the Knight of Six, there's no work for me to do. I'm bored._

Anya sighed as she looked up from her device and studied the room. The TV was on, playing some childish cartoon, the windows were closed and the curtains hid any daylight coming from them, and sitting next to her, the idiotic Knight of Three. As mentioned previously, her and Gino had nothing to do, so the duo would usually hang out at Jerimiah's house, watching TV.

Gino yawned. "So Anya, have you ever smiled before?" He asked suddenly as he turned his head towards the younger girl. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, the canceler's effects are taking a while, but not recently, no."

"Well, why don't you watch this show with me? It's pretty hilarious! I'm sure you'll get a laugh out of it!" Gino suggested. Anya gave him a look of confusion. She had noted that Gino had turned on a show for children, but she thought he turned it on solely because there wasn't anything else that caught his attention. For a brave and skilled pilot, he's got the mentality of a four year-old.

"I can tell your judging me, I'm not blind." Gino fake pouted. "All I want is to see you happy, is that so much to ask?"

"I've been happier ever since Jerry used the canceller, now leave me alone."

"Jeez, you're a tough nut to crack. Just give it a try!"

"Fine." Anya sighed. The pink haired pilot turned her attention towards the screen. In the show, a tall man in silly clothing pulled out a suitcase with many little toys inside, that for some reason came to life, and occasionally sang. Gino laughed at every single joke that was made, trying to encourage Anya to join in, but it didn't work.

Gino frowned as he noticed Anya begin to look through the photos on her phone, taking her attention away from the cartoon.

"Hey, I got arrested for being cool," Gino started as he once again grabbed Anya's attention.

"Unfortunately, they lowered the cost due to lack of evidence." He finished with a smile.

Anya kept her poker face then turned back towards her phone.

_There's gotta be some way I can make her laugh, I'm Gino Weinberg, AKA the funniest man alive! _The Knight of Three thought to himself.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He looked at Anya, making sure she was one hundred percent focused on whatever she was doing on her phone, and slowly slid closer, and closer, and closer, until he was right next to her. She still hadn't noticed his presence. He shortened his breath and pretended to watch his show as he carefully moved his hand to her side.

Anya squealed and dropped her phone as Gino pinched her side hard. She turned to him, red faced.

"Got'cha."

Gino tackled Anya onto the couch as he began to scribble his hands across her side. The short pink haired girl struggled with all her might to not smile, but it was very hard. She was incredibly ticklish.

"Aw, there's no way the ferocious Knight of Six is ticklish, right?" Gino teased. "S-s-shut up!" Anya managed to squeak out. She was starting to give in to the fingers that lightly danced on her side as she tried to scrunch herself up into a tiny ball to avoid them.

She though she was safe until Gino moved his hand to her waist.

"noOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!" Anya squealed as she immediately turned into a laughing mess, a huge grin appearing on her face.

Gino's faced matched hers as he continued to tease her. "Your laugh is adorable!" Anya tried to catch his hand with her but Gino grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand.

"Tickle tickle tickle~!" Gino giggled. _Her laugh is elegant and super cute, not to mention her gorgeous smile. _He thought to himself.

"GIHIHIHIHIHINOHOHOHO! IHIHIHIM GOHOHONA KILL YOU!" She threatened as her laughed brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Mister Gino doesn't like it when Anya threatens him." The Knight of Three started as he began to slowly trace circle just above her waist, letting her catch her breath but still having her giggling madly.

"I think she's gonna have to get punished for that!" Anya's eyes widened as Gino blew a huge raspberry right in the middle of her stomach.

"GOHOHOHOHOHOD DAHAHAHAMIT GIHIHIHINO!" She cried, now having doubled over in laughter. Gino removed himself from Anya and finally let her catch her breath. Her hair was messed up and her face was beet red with tear marks stained onto her pale skin. Gino's cheeks went pink, never having seen this side of Anya before, and thinking how cute she looked, then quickly dismissed the thought.

"I'm gonna stab you in the chest while you sleep." Anya said, out of breath.

"Aw, Anya! You should've told me you and Gino were dating!" Gino and Anya both looked up to see Jerimiah standing in the doorway with grocery bags in each hand. They both went red and realized the position they were in. Gino had straddled Anya's waist and had pinned her arms above her head, they were both out of breath, since they had been laughing so much.

"I swear it's not what you think!" They both said in unison. All Jerimiah did was chuckle as he went to put his groceries away.


End file.
